Mitchell Van Morgan 64 3D
Mitchell Van Morgan 64 3D (Japanese: ミッチェル・ヴァン・モルガン64 3D, Hepburn: Mitcheru vu~an mōgan 64 3D) is an enhanced remake of the Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Videogame. This Is A 3D-Action RPG Adventure-Platforming Videogame Developed By Racjin, Co-Developed in association with Grezzo; the co-developer of the legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, Published By Nordic Games And Distributed By Nickelodeon Interactive Games For The Nintendo 3DS Console. This Game is also for the Nintendo 3DS's Edition of 3DS' DSiWare service known as the Nintendo eShop. The Game Is Very Similar To It's Nintendo 64 Counterpart And With The Same Gameplay, Storyline, Controls And Graphics Like It's Nintendo 64 Copy. It's Actually a videogame remake Of Mitchell Van Morgan 64. Plot The game begins with Mario receiving a letter from Princess Peach inviting him to come to her castle for a cake she has baked for him. Mario arrives at Peach's castle, along with Luigi and Wario. The trio disappear as they enter the castle, and Lakitu, the game's camera operator, informs Yoshi of the disappearance. Yoshi explores Peach's castle to find Mario, Luigi, Wario and Peach. Scattered throughout the castle are paintings and secret walls, which act as portals to other worlds where Bowser and his minions guard the Power Stars. After recovering most of the power stars and defeating Bowser's minions, Yoshi acquires keys that access other areas of the castle, where he finds Mario and his friends captured. First, Yoshi defeats Goomboss and frees Mario as they continue searching the castle to find more Power Stars. Second, Mario defeats King Boo and frees Luigi who uses "invisibility power" to get Wario's key. Third, Luigi defeats Chief Chilly and frees Wario using the key. Mario and his friends then tackle three obstacle courses, with each ensuing a battle with Bowser. After defeating him twice, they received a key that opens even more levels of the castle. After collecting 150 power stars, Mario and his friends reach the highest area of the castle, where they ensue a final battle against Bowser. Eventually, after Bowser's defeat, Mario and his friends return to Peach's castle, where they free Peach from a stained-glass window above the entrance. As a reward for saving Peach, she kisses Mario on the nose and bakes the cake she had promised. The game ends when Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Wario wave goodbye to the player as Lakitu films and then flies away. A photo with Peach's cake then appears. Characters There are seven primary playable characters in the game. The game starts off with Mitchell Van Morgan, the titular character, who is an autistic African-American manga artist that is the main protagonist of the game. He has the ability to sprint at supersonic speeds, sink underwater also becomes invisible and transparent, and finally mastering Karate skills. As the game progresses, the player unlocks additional players through the story. Gavin O'Neal Davis, who debuted in Mitchell Van Morgan (1998 video game), is a super smart yet cowardly chubby African-American mechanic and Mitchell's best buddy who shared a brotherly bond with each other. He can swim underwater, he can pilot biplanes, also he can strike enemies with his lightsaber and use his jetpack backpack to fly. Martin Moody, a redhead-american powerhouse in the Mitchell Van Morgan series. He has the ability to temporarily to float through the air, using his knuckles to climb walls, further increasing his own strength, he can batter into objects and immediately kill any enemy. David Drake is a teenage soccer-player and the only werewolf in the Mitchell Van Morgan series whose arms allow him to handstand, also he can batter into objects and enemies with his taekwondo and he is able to use his werewolf techniques. Nicholas Dunn, a Caucasian-American snowboarder in the Mitchell Van Morgan series who has the ability to temporarily to float through the air, using his knuckles to climb walls, further increasing his own strength. Carolyn Ashley Taylor is a typical Caucasian-American schoolgirl from the Mitchell Van Morgan games who is Mitchell's undeclared girlfriend and Mitchell's bittersweet sweetheart. She has the ability to attack her foes with her ever-present signature weapon, the Giant Bow & Arrow with which she is very well-thought-of in archery in using. Unique to Carolyn is the ability to eventually learn to master her immensely strong spiritual powers. Jennifer Hooker, the young and crazy Caucasian-American girl who is Gavin's Self-proclaimed girlfriend and Carolyn's best buddy who shared a sisterly bond with each other (alot similar to Mitchell & Gavin's brotherly bond). She has the ability to attack her foes with her ever-present signature weapon, the Giant Hammer with which she is very proficient in using. Unique to Jennifer is the ability to shrink in size to fit into places the other Kongs cannot reach. Other characters include Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong's father and the original Donkey Kong, who sells the Kongs various new moves via his potions; Funky Kong, who sells them guns; Candy Kong, who supplies the Kongs with musical instruments; and Snide, a weasel who holds a grudge against Marquessa, his former employer, and will trade Golden Bananas for Blast-O-Matic blueprints. Some other notable characters are K. Lumsy, who opens up levels, and Squawks, who points things out, brings the player Golden Bananas when his attention is attracted, and can carry Tiny to new heights. There is also the Banana Fairy Queen, who requests that the Kongs rescue her citizens and, in exchange, teaches the Kongs an invincible technique. Collecting Banana Fairies unlocks many new options outside of single-player mode, including cheats. Donkey Kong can turn into Rambi the Rhino. He can batter into objects and immediately kill any enemy. Lanky Kong can turn into Enguarde the Swordfish. He can swim at high speeds, leap out of the water and strike with his bill. The game's primary villain and final boss is Mitchell's arch-enemy, Marquessa, who is attempting to destroy the Mitchell Land with the Blast-O-Matic. The level's bosses are Army-Dillo (A heavily-armoured armadillo who is the boss of Jungle Japes and Crystal Caves), Dogadon (A giant dragonfly who is the boss of Angry Aztec and Fungi Forest), Mad Jack (A gigantic jack-in-the-box who is the boss of Frantic Factory), Pufftoss (A large Blowfish who is the boss of Gloomy Galleon), and King Kut-Out (A cardboard cut-out of K. Rool who is operated by two Kritters and is the boss of Creepy Castle). The game's secondary antagonist is a mine-cart Kremling, Krash, who operates mines throughout Jungle Japes and Fungi Forest. Gameplay after using the power flower item to breathe fire. Bottom: Overhead map of the "Cool, Cool Mountain" level displaying the location of the character and special hats.]] Mitchell Van Morgan 64 3D is a 3D platformer featuring enhanced stereoscopic 3D graphics, touchscreen controls, and gyroscopic features. Like the original, in which the player controls four different characters through numerous levels to collect 150 Jewels, 30 more than the original game. Some jewels only appear after completing certain tasks, to collect 7 power stones defeat all 7 bosses in the game. Each level is an enclosed world in which the player is free to wander in all directions and discover the environment without time limits. The gameplay is mostly based on Rare's Banjo-Kazooie and Nintendo's Zelda: Ocarina Of Time the best-selling Nintendo 64 games. The gameplay for the remastering is very similar to the original version, albeit with some modifications made to the game. The 3DS version has the modified Master Quest dungeons and mirrored overworld in addition to the original game a lot like Nintendo's Zelda: Ocarina Of Time 3D, and a new "Boss Challenge" mode that allows the player to fight all of the bosses one at a time, or in sequential order, while the Master Quest has its own version of the "Boss Challenge" mode, where the boss arenas are mirrored and enemies will do twice the usual amount of damage. The game also uses both of the system's screens to offer new options similar to Super Mario 64 DS. The top screen displays the normal gameplay, while the bottom touchscreen can function as an overhead map and touch controls. The overhead map displays the current course the player traverses and displays item locations. The touch controls include virtual buttons, which rotate the top screen's camera angle, and directional character controls, which can operate with either the DS stylus or the player's thumb using the DS wrist strap Soundtrack The music in Mitchell Van Morgan 64 3D was adapted from the original for the 3DS hardware by Mahito Yokota and Takeshi Hama, with Koji Kondo supervising them. To coincide with the release of the game as well as the 25th anniversary of the release of The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo freely released, via mail out redemption, an updated CD version of the original soundtrack through the Club Nintendo website. The new 3DS version of the soundtrack contained fifty-one tracks, including all the original tracks from the US version of the soundtrack, as well as several more tracks from the Japanese edition, and a bonus orchestral medley. Although it was available in all regions, the soundtrack was only available to owners of the 3DS game who choose to register their game on Club Nintendo and was only available for a limited time. The cutoff date of the offer varied from region to region, but was generally several months after the release date. Gallery Main Hub/Worlds The Main hubs and the worlds for the Mitchell Van Morgan 64 3D is the same as it's Nintendo 64 counterpart. References External links * Category:2015 video games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell platform games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 64 3D Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 64/Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD Era Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Mitchell Van Morgan(Series) Category:Video game remakes Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games THQ Nordic video games Category:Racjin games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games produced by MITCHELL Project Category:3D platform games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Open world video games